Conventionally, many articles have been produced from lead because of lead's relatively high density (11.3 g/cc) and relatively inexpensive cost. Examples of such articles include firearms projectiles, radiation shields and various weights. More recently, lead substitutes have been sought because of the toxicity of lead. For example, the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service has banned the use of lead shotgun shot for hunting waterfowl. Various lead substitutes have been used, including steel and bismuth, with each offering various advantages and disadvantages as compared to lead. Other lead substitutes include tungsten or tungsten alloys.